


Good Luck Charm

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, could be read as Minerva/Sybill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: She found her, finally.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



‘Here you are!’ Minerva tried to sound more mildly bemused than madly relieved.

Sybill rose her chin proudly, looking more determined—more sober—than ever.

‘I fought, Minerva! Knocked some of them off! And now I’m helping here.’ She gestured at the whole ”field hospital”. ‘Making tea and a little fortune telling. Nothing real,’ she added quickly, seeing Minerva’s face. ‘Just a little humoring. Telling them about all the good things that will happen in the future. About love, jobs, children, travels... And it’s not like I’m lying. They will come. One just doesn’t need The Gift to see that.’


End file.
